<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unfair by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25067959">Unfair</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Alpha Yoon Jeonghan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Angst, Cheating, M/M, Non-Consensual, Omega Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:08:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25067959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Joshua never thought that his temporary loss of his omegan instincts may lead to his husband searching for a replacement. He couldn't understand why he is the one suffering damage the most, after his biology is fixed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm home!" Joshua announced happily, closing the door after himself and walking straight into the kitchen to leave all his bags on the table.</p><p>There he encountered Seungcheol, who just finished doing the dishes and started preparing his lunch for his night shift.</p><p>"I'm so tired." Joshua stretched his arms and then wrapped his mate in a tight hug, closing his eyes and smelling the most comforting scent of his husband.</p><p>"You rather seem to be very happy." Seungcheol smiled as well, seeing his mate and husband in a good mood. His smile suddenly dropped, when he lowered his head to snuck his nose into the younger's hair and crook of his neck, but he didn't say anything.</p><p>Joshua let him go and looked straight into his eyes. Seungcheol felt a little uncomfortable, because Joshua used to make such a serious face whenever he had to announce something important. There was a 50/50 chance it's bad or good news and he was always nervous.</p><p>"I've just got promoted." Joshua said calmly and then smiled again. Seungcheol made big eyes and opened his mouth a little, not knowing what to say, because he was positively shocked. Joshua worked really hard for years to get this promotion. It was very well known that omegas have to work twice as hard to prove they are perfectly capable of withstanding on higher positions. Joshua worked for a cosmetics company, but he took care of their finances, promotions and advertisements rather than the actual development and production of the products.</p><p>Joshua cupped Seungcheol's face and gave him a little kiss onto his slightly gaped mouth.</p><p>"I'm very proud of you. You deserved it." Seungcheol said, after Joshua let him go.</p><p>"Thank you. There won't be much change but I'll be going on my first business trip next month."</p><p>"Oh, that's nice. Where to? Jeju?"</p><p>"Most probably Japan."</p><p>Seungcheol shivered a little. He didn't like the thought of letting his omega go to foreign country by himself for weeks.</p><p>"And... How long are you gonna be there? Is there anyone going with you?"</p><p>"I'm not going there alone, obviously..." Joshua rolled his eyes. "Probably few weeks, but less than a month. I've always wanted to visit other parts of Japan as well, but we won't have time to sightsee, we will be at work after all."</p><p>"I know you like Japan and I just don't want you to leave me for some Japanese alpha." Seungcheol joked.</p><p>"You are stupid." Joshua punched him in the chest, but immediately melted into the older's embrace.</p><p>Seungcheol pushed his nose once again into the crook of Joshua's neck, inhaling the foreign scent. He perfectly knew whose scent it is and he really didn't like that.</p><p>"Where have you been after work?" He asked, kissing and licking Joshua's mating mark and his scent glands. He had to get rid of this unwanted scent as fast as he could. He knew that Joshua went somewhere after work, because he finished his shift three hours ago.</p><p>"At Jeonghan's. He gave me some dry herbs for the rats."</p><p>Joshua was a proud owner, or rather - a dad - of three female rats that he loved so much. Aurora, Luna and Moon's cage and stuff crammed almost a half of their living room in their flat. After Joshua bought two first rats, he fell head over heels with those animals and soon after got to know how to properly take care of them, he got them a third sister. Seungcheol didn't mind his obsession, even though rats stuff tended to stink and they were constantly having to wash thousands of all their carpets and beds to keep it clean. He only banned Joshua from getting more rats, as they had no more space for widening their little family.</p><p>Jeonghan worked for the same company as Joshua, but he specialized in developing the products and especially worked with herbs they used to include in their cosmetics. That's why he was able to take some of it, dry and give it to Joshua's rats, as they were allowed to eat various herbs every day. Sometimes it was a good excuse to meet Joshua, as everyone knew his level of dedication to good health of his rats.</p><p>"I don't like that he constantly attempts to scent you." Seungcheol said firmly.</p><p>Joshua heard some anger in his voice. He understood that, because Jeonghan was an alpha as well and it's obvious that alphas wouldn't approve their omegas being best friends with another alphas. Especially not mated ones, and Jeonghan was still single.</p><p>"He only hugged me after I told him that I got promoted." Joshua knew he doesn't have to excuse himself and it only made him seem like he's guilty. He never thought of Jeonghan as somebody more than his best friend and work mate.</p><p>"You may not realize it but his scent is pretty invasive. He makes it feel like he does it on purpose."</p><p>"Ohh, don't be jealous." Joshua cooed, trying to turn this situation into a joke, but Seungcheol still seemed pretty serious and Joshua didn't like it.</p><p>"I'm not jealous. I just don't want him to talk through a mated omega to irritate their alpha husband."</p><p>"Seungcheol. It's not that deep. He's just my best friend. You're overreacting. His scent may be this invasive because he's alone or he simply has hormonal problems, just like me." Joshua tried to calm him down. "I'll take a shower and it'll be gone if it irritates you this much."</p><p>Seungcheol didn't say anything more. He knew that Jeonghan used to have a huge crush on Joshua when he started working in that company and his husband somehow wasn't aware of it. And, apparently, Jeonghan still have hots for his omega. Seungcheol couldn't believe that Jeonghan was ready to fight him for taken omega, but it just proved who had more pride and common sense.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Joshua took a long shower as he promised, focusing mostly on the areas Jeonghan's scent might have affected the most. Joshua has never thought of having an affair with anyone, let alone Jeonghan. He was only his best friend and he never saw him as a possible love interest. Their personalities clicked when they met for the first time and Joshua didn't care about his friend's second gender. He secretly loved Seungcheol being a little over-possessive, but in a healthy amount. He knew several omegas whose alpha husbands were ready to attack other alphas just because their scent accidentally changed while they were around their omegas.</p><p>When Joshua left the bathroom, he felt even more tired than right after coming back home. He thought it's because he's hungry, because he didn't eat much this day, as he was too excited and nervous because of that promotion. He reheated some leftovers, but it didn't help. He went to their bedroom, where he found Seungcheol segregating their socks, and lied down on his side of the bed. He immediately felt better after closing his eyes. Maybe he just needed a quick nap?</p><p>After a while, Seungcheol joined him and hugged him tight.</p><p>"Your scent is weird."</p><p>"Hey, I cleaned myself thoroughly." Joshua frowned, not opening his eyes. He didn't feel like hearing another lecture about the indirect scent fight with Jeonghan. He didn't even feel like talking about anything, even though he would love to hear something about Seungcheol's day.</p><p>"Noo, it's not that." Seungcheol ensured him. "You're lacking mine."</p><p>Joshua smiled after Seungcheol started massaging him, touching his scent glands and kissing his neck. It was always very comforting to Joshua to be pampered like this, while he just lied there and basked in his husband's affection.</p><p>Seungcheol's hands were quickly going lower and lower, wandering around Joshua's underwear, as the omega didn't bother to wear anything more than a robe and a pair of boxers underneath. Apparently, Seungcheol wanted something more, brushing against omega's inner thighs and spreading them little by little.</p><p>"Can't we just cuddle? I don't feel the best." Joshua muttered. He really didn't feel like doing anything more and Seungcheol's hand in his underwear was irritating him more than exciting him. He wasn't horny at all, even though he usually liked being eaten out by his husband.</p><p>"We haven't had sex for a while." Seungcheol pointed out. "I think my rut is nearing or I'm just going crazy."</p><p>"We don't have time right now. You're going to work soon. Maybe tomorrow." Joshua turned on his side, feeling sleep coming closer and closer.</p><p>"I still have some time. I've already prepared my lunch and clothes."</p><p>Joshua didn't react, when Seungcheol took off his shorts and tried to get rid of his omega's robe as well. Joshua curled into a smaller ball, as Seungcheol's touch only made him more annoyed.</p><p>"Why are you like this Joshua... We see each other rarely nowadays and when we have some time, you just go to sleep. What have I done to you that you disliked me that much?"</p><p>Joshua perfectly understood his husband's frustration. Alphas had their needs as well and he knew that omegas aren't the only ones lacking affection. He knew that he has been ignoring Seungcheol for several days now, but he wasn't in mood.</p><p>"I really don't feel good, Seungcheol. I can't even focus at work. I guess I need to go to the doctor for a checkup." Joshua explained.</p><p>As a child, he was getting sick very easily and he wasn't surprised that he developed a certain hormonal disfunction. During his latest checkup, his doctor pointed out he may have these problems in the future and it just came true. He noticed that he started losing more hair and on his face appeared several blemishes and imperfections. He never had any dermatological problems. Seungcheol seemed not to mind it, but Joshua knew something is not right. He missed his last heat as well.</p><p>He didn't even realize, when Seungcheol left the room. The omega fell asleep at some point and woke up when it was dark outside. Joshua sighed, feeling guilty that he has just wasted the whole day, as it was almost 10 PM. He got up with difficulty and fed his rats, which ran around their cage like crazy. He didn't let them out today and they lacked his attention as well. He opened the cage's door and all three girls seemed to be happier while finally being free. In meantime, Joshua had a little snack and prepared quick late dinner for his husband, who was going to come back home late night.</p><p>Joshua and Seungcheol met in high school. They were an exact description of typical high school sweethearts and every omega could envy Joshua an alpha like this. Seungcheol and Joshua got married six months after they graduated from university, on approval of their parents. They seemed like an ideal marriage, but Joshua's recent mood swings seemed to distance them. It was probably normal that after their honeymoon phase faded, they just got used to each other and they needn't show each other affections as much as before and still love each other the same as in the beginning. However, Joshua disliked being the reason of that - he really needed to get checked as fast as he could, because it was not only affecting his love life, but daily routines as well.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>On the next day, when Joshua came back home from work, he noticed two giant bags standing on the kitchen table. He took off his shoes and peeked inside of them out of curiosity. Seungcheol didn't mention he's going to do grocery shopping and they bought necessary food not so long ago to need this much of it.</p><p>Joshua took one big box out of the bag and frowned - it was rat food. There was some new blankets and small rugs and ropes as well. Apparently, Seungcheol bought his rats two giant bags of goodies and Joshua should have been grateful, but it was an unnecessary expense.</p><p>"Hi." Seungcheol appeared in the kitchen soon after, clearly proud of himself. "I bought you some stuff so you don't have to go to Jeonghan."</p><p>Joshua snorted. Of course it was about Jeonghan. He really appreciated Seungcheol's effort, but he didn't like when he didn't consult with him things he had no idea about.</p><p>"Seungcheol, you can't just go into some random pet shop and take whatever you see if you don't know much about animals. These foods are not that good, I never buy a ready mix, I always prepare it myself. This is just a waste of money." Joshua knew Seungcheol only wanted good and he probably sounded very mean, when he scolded his husband like that. He didn't intend to sound like this and he probably hurt his alpha's pride.</p><p>"Why do you have to be so ungrateful, Joshua?" Seungcheol replied, clearly hurt. "You seem not to care about my feelings lately at all."</p><p>"It's not like that... You could tell me you want to buy rat food for me. I know the only thing I do nowadays is work and sleep, but I'd tell you what I want instead of throwing money down the drain. I won't suddenly change their diet just because you don't like my friend."</p><p>Joshua wasn't mad at Seungcheol and he appreciated his actions, but the tone of his voice said otherwise. He didn't know why it came out like this.</p><p>"I'm sorry that I wanted to help you because you are sick and I don't want you to run around town unnecessarily." Seungcheol voice sounded sad and Joshua felt bad for making a fuss over nothing.</p><p>"This is not the case. It really is possible to buy herbs in different place if you really wanted to cut me off from my best friend." Joshua added sharply.</p><p>It was obvious it's not about his sickness but Jeonghan. He didn't want Seungcheol to start controlling private aspects of his life and his relationships outside their marriage, especially if there wasn't anything to be that concerned about. It was enough that Joshua was born as an omega and he was controlled by alphas by law and at work.</p><p>"I don't want to feel guilty because I left home without your approval. I'm an adult and I'm perfectly capable of managing myself around other alphas. It's you who is imagining weird things." Joshua couldn't stop talking, even though deep in his mind, he didn't think like that. He blamed his broken hormones for all that. He was glad that he managed to make an appointment with a doctor in two days, because he was sick of his crazy mind as well.</p><p>"I know you are perfectly capable of all of that. I just can't stay calm and indifferent when he's obviously testing my levels of control. You couldn't even smell his scent on yourself, so even more you won't understand such indirect fights between alphas." Seungcheol snapped.</p><p>"I hope you're glad I'm going to fix myself because you can't stand few days without fucking me and your dick goes crazy." Joshua didn't want to extend this fight anymore, so he ended their discussion with a last dose of bitterness. He hated every little quarrel between them, so that he locked himself in the bathroom, to calm down and not say more things against his mind.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Joshua felt guilty for the rest of the day but he couldn't gather himself to talk to his husband. Seungcheol behaved as usual, but the omega could clearly feel the weird tension between them. When they went to bed, Joshua felt like he should go and sleep on the sofa as punishment, but Seungcheol lied down beside him without any problem, just not saying anything. Joshua wasn't even sure if his mate said anything or not, because he quickly drifted to sleep. It was so annoying feeling tired no matter what he did, but it was a blessing at the same time, because he didn't feel like having a making up conversation yet.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Next day, Joshua decided to wait for Seungcheol to be back from work. He really wanted to go to bed early and no amount of coffee helped him - only a quick, very cold shower managed to keep him awake. His husband was supposed to be back after 1 AM, as Seungcheol worked as a security guard.</p><p>Joshua decided it's time to apologize for Seungcheol. If he were to go to work tommorow, he would be sleeping soundly already, but he managed to get a day off because of his visit at the doctor. Joshua knew he was freshly after receiving a promotion and he should be working harder than usual, but he wasn't able to do so in his state. He promised he will take some extra hours after he's back to his usual condition.</p><p>Joshua suddenly thought that his inexplicable bursts of anger and annoyance may be another symptoms of his hormonal dysfunction. It made sense. Joshua really hoped there's a solution for his sickness, because he had enough of making stupid excuses and unintentionally hurting his husband.</p><p>When Seungcheol opened the door and quietly get into their apartment, he was surprised seeing his omega dozing off on the sofa. He left his things under the rack and went to his husband to wake him up and ask him to go to bed.</p><p>"Oh, you're back." Joshua opened his eyes hearing sudden movement.</p><p>"Why aren't you in bed?" asked Seungcheol, clearly concerned.</p><p>"I... Wanted to apologize." Joshua sighed. "I'm sorry. These rat foods are not as bad as I thought. I can mix it with the herbs I got from Jeonghan and it will be fine... I'm really sorry, I shouldn't attack you like this."</p><p>Seungcheol sat next to him and wrapped his arms around his husband.</p><p>"It's okay." The alpha replied and kissed his husband's lips.</p><p>They haven't kissed for like a day and he felt like it was years. Joshua leaned on the couch, letting his alpha hover over him, not stopping the kisses. Seungcheol wasn't sure if Joshua is falling asleep or just became super submissive, still feeling sorry and wanting to repay for his outburst. Both versions were possible, as in the past Joshua tend to make up for Seungcheol letting him do whatever he wants to him.</p><p>After a while, Seungcheol took Joshua to their bedroom and laid him on their bed. They started kissing again and Joshua did his best to reciprocate all the affections, but it was the alpha who led everything. After a while, Seungcheol took off the omega's oversized shirt and underwear, which served as Joshua's usual sleeping set. The omega really didn't mind having make up sex, but again he didn't feel in the mood for it. He decided he should at least try and pretend, to repay somehow his husband who has been neglected for a while.</p><p>Joshua stretched himself on the bed, exposing his naked body to his mate, still not opening his eyes but feeling like Seungcheol is eating him whole with his gaze. The alpha soon started kissing and biting his body, starting from the bite mark on his neck and quickly lowering himself to Joshua's navel and his private parts. The omega felt tingles but he didn't even know if his dick is getting hard or not. Being pampered was still his big turn on, even though he was already in a few years relationship and he shouldn't be that sensitive to it.</p><p>Seungcheol didn't waste much time, as he already took off his bottom half of the clothes. Joshua knew he's impatient, because the older left his shirt on and immediately went to grab the omega's thighs, to spread them wide. Joshua didn't protest and he hoped Seungcheol doesn't mind him just lying there and accepting whatever he gives him. He felt a little like he's not actually participating and his body serves like a fuck toy, but he tried his best not to suddenly curl himself and go to sleep.</p><p>Seungcheol held his one thigh to get a better view and access to Joshua's hole. The omega forced himself to whine a little, feeling his mate's hand wandering around his balls and then touching his entrance, pushing in one finger.</p><p>"Hm." Seungcheol muttered, leaving Joshua for a second and opening their drawer, searching for the lube.</p><p>Apparently, Joshua's entrance wasn't self-lubricating as usual. The omega didn't even realize it. Usually, he was getting wet enough even outside his heat and it was a blessing, because Joshua was allergic to most lubes, but if Seungcheol decided it's necessary, he trusted him fully.</p><p>Seungcheol poured a generous amount on his fingers and went straight to fingering Joshua. The younger closed his eyes again, trying to focus on the pleasure of the fingers of his husband working him open. After this time in their relationship, Seungcheol knew what to do to give his omega the most pleasure possible and he smirked a little, finally seeing Joshua react by clenching his hands on the duvet and having his lips parted a little. He really didn't mind not getting anything from Joshua tonight, not even a single handjob, because he felt like bursting and he needed to relieve, even if he had to do it all by himself.</p><p>After a while, he decided that Joshua is stretched enough, quickly put on a condom and lined himself, pushing in immediately. Joshua whimpered, but after a while, he remained silent again. Seungcheol frowned and held his thighs stronger, almost bending his lover in half and pounding harder, to wake Joshua up. He missed his omega a lot, but it didn't feel right when there was no visible reaction and Joshua wasn't even half hard. He stopped and carresed his lover's cheek, to get his attention.</p><p>"Joshua, are you sure we can continue this?" Seungcheol asked.</p><p>Joshua looked at him from under half lidded eyes, not knowing what his husband actually means.</p><p>"I kinda feel like I'm fucking an unconscious body and I'm sure I'm not into necrophilia." Seungcheol tried to laugh, still being deep inside Joshua.</p><p>Joshua chuckled quietly, not knowing what to answer.</p><p>"I'm sorry. Let me try to ride you...? Maybe this will wake me up."</p><p>The omega didn't think it was a good idea, but he couldn't back off after seeing his alpha's eager nod. They switched positions and Joshua leaned on Seungcheol's shoulders to remain stable and started to move. It took him a longer while to find a somehow good pace, but he started feeling exhausted quickly.</p><p>"Maybe... We better go to sleep." Seungcheol stopped him, putting his arms on Joshua's hips. His scent changed, from being aroused to disappointed and Joshua panicked. They never stopped without getting at least one of them off and if so, he didn't feel that pathetic. He lowered his head and he slipped from Seungcheol's dick. Seungcheol took the unused condom off and quickly scooped excess lube from Joshua's thighs and entrance with some wipes before standing from the bed and leading to the bathroom without any more words.</p><p>"I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow." Joshua said before Seungcheol disappeared. He hoped that at least this information will make Seungcheol feel better and he won't feel as much guilty.</p><p>The older wasn't back for longer time and Joshua was sure he's taking care of his hard-on, as he wasn't able to do so. He punched himself in his thoughts, that he didn't even offer him a blowjob or something. Joshua tried to comfort himself thinking that it's normal, it's okay to have a crisis in your relationship and it will be better soon. Life's not a bed of roses and there are ups and downs.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan heard a doorbell rang and opened the door frowning a little, because he didn't expect anyone. He smiled when he saw Joshua on the other side.</p><p>"Oh, hi Joshua. What are you doing here?" Jeonghan asked, quite surprised.</p><p>"I brought you back the plastic containers you left at my home some time ago. We constantly forget about them." Joshua explained, showing him a quite big bag.</p><p>When Jeonghan visited Joshua and Seungcheol, he usually brought with himself some food stored in the containers and he was always leaving them there for weeks.</p><p>"Ahh, I don't mind, Joshua. You really didn't have to fatigue all the way to my home. I don't use them as often." Jeonghan assured him, but he really liked having Joshua around.</p><p>"I went to the doctor and I was nearby, so I thought I may visit you. I'm sorry I didn't notice you, I forgot to charge my phone and it died after I left." Joshua never let his phone go on a low battery, but in the morning after his unsuccessful sex with Seungcheol, he felt incredibly distracted and he almost forgot to take his driving licence and haven't eaten anything for breakfast.</p><p>"Oh, do you want a charger? I'd prefer you to have any means of contact with me or Seungcheol if something happens on the way back." Jeonghan immediately went to his bedroom and started seeking for the cable.</p><p>Joshua smiled and got into the apartment, putting the bag with containers on the table of Jeonghan's kitchen. He found it very cute that the alpha cares about his safety this much.</p><p>He took the charger and plugged his phone in the living room. Jeonghan offered him some coffee and rice with vegetables that he started preparing for dinner.</p><p>"How was the visit?" Jeonghan asked at some point when they finished eating.</p><p>"Hm. I didn't suppose my therapy will look like this." Joshua didn't know where to start. He thought he's only going to get prescribed some pills and his usual self will be back. At lest he didn't have to undergo any surgery or any other serious operation. "So, I will have to take special medicine to suppress my omegan instincts totally, it will block my scent and any possible attraction to alphas, basically leaving me bare. After that my body is supposed to start recovering and reminding itself how to be an omega again." Joshua shortened it a lot, but he thought that it's still quite understandable for the alpha. "Seungcheol is home and I don't want him to ask me about it right now, so I didn't really feel like going back yet. I hope you don't mind."</p><p>"No, of course not. Are you scared of telling it to Seungcheol?"</p><p>"Yeah." Joshua didn't say anything more. He wasn't going to complain to Jeonghan about all their unsuccessful nights Seungcheol tried to have sex with him.</p><p>"Why? I'm sure he's going to be happy that there's a solution and everything will be back to normal after a while." Jeonghan started petting his nape and playing with Joshua's shorter hair there, trying to comfort him a little.</p><p>"He won't be allowed to mark or scent me either, to let my body rest. He already said that I'm not caring about his feelings." Joshua's voice cracked a little.</p><p>"Hey, you're sick Joshua. You're not doing it on purpose and he should understand you're suffering as well. I'm sure everything will be all right soon. How long is the therapy?</p><p>"A month? If my body reacts well to that new medicine."</p><p>"It's really short time! If Seungcheol cares about you, a month will pass quickly. I thought it's going to last a half a year at least."</p><p>"But what if it won't help me..."</p><p>"No, no, no, don't worry, it will be all right. Come here, Joshua." Jeonghan hugged him tight and kissed his cheek, trying to comfort him a little, but the omega suddenly flinched, remembering Seungcheol's jealousy after he came back home smelling like Jeonghan.</p><p>"Have you ever tried to scent me?" Joshua sked shyly.</p><p>"What... No. Why?" Jeonghan seemed clearly flustered.</p><p>"Seungcheol is mad that there's way too much of your smell on me and he comes up with weird ideas that you two are competing by scenting me."</p><p>Jeonghan chuckled after hearing this, but the blush on his cheeks didn't disappear.</p><p>"Seungcheol is overreacting. Just alpha things, I guess. I hope you don't mind me hugging you...?"</p><p>"No, of course not. I like it. You're my best friend."</p><p>"It wouldn't be a problem if I was an omega, right?" Jeonghan asked hesitantly.</p><p>They both knew Seungcheol didn't approve much on Joshua's friendships with alphas and it was quite common in alpha-omega marriages.</p><p>"Yeah, I think so. But it's not that I should cut on meetings with you, your scent doesn't affect me at all, probably because I'm mated."</p><p>Jeonghan nodded. After a while of sitting in silence, he came up with a great idea.</p><p>"You know what? I can give you some of my mild suppressants to give it to Seungcheol to try to calm him down before he needs to take something stronger."</p><p>"Do you think he would need some? I'm sure he will hate it."</p><p>"From what you said me, he will need something to suppress his alpha instincts as well if he's not allowed to touch you. You know, he may start doing it not even being aware that he's scenting you somehow. Wow, it's the first time something I heard during sex ed is being helpful in practice."</p><p>"You had sex education classes?"</p><p>"Yeah. You didn't?"</p><p>"It'd be more fitting if they called the class 'How to submit to any alpha 101'."</p><p>"Oh. That's not good. Anyways, it'd be better if he started from something light as he never had to block himself completely before. They come in a quite big pack so it would be an unnecessary expense if you bought it and they wouldn't be good for him. You can get them without prescription and lots of unmated alphas used to take them in the beginning, so I guess they shouldn't be harmful in any way."</p><p>Jeonghan let Joshua go and went to open one of the shelves above the fridge. He managed to find the bottle of pills he talked about and gave it to the omega.</p><p>"Thank you, Jeonghan. You are always everything I need."</p><p>"My pleasure."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Joshua came back home, his husband was still there, preparing to leave soon.</p><p>"Hello, honey, how are you?" Seungcheol greeted him while ironing his black uniform shirt.</p><p>Joshua didn't respond immediately, feeling kinda intimidated by his husband's calm and sweet voice. He was still ashamed of their unsuccessful sex last night. Seungcheol seemed like he didn't mind at all and just moved on.</p><p>"I'm fine I guess." Joshua answered eventually, taking off his shoes and leaving the car keys on the kitchen counter. He wanted to vanish into the bathroom quickly, not to let Seungcheol notice possible smell of Jeonghan on him. He wasn't sure why he panicked like this, he wasn't doing anything harmful. It'd be way more suspicious if he suddenly stopped visiting Jeonghan at all.</p><p>"How was the visit at the doctor? Do you know what's happening to you?"</p><p>"I'll take a quick shower and I will tell you everything. It's quite hot outside and I'm probably all sweaty."</p><p>Seungcheol nodded, going back to his shirt, and Joshua quickly grabbed his old, comfy clothes he left on the chair yesterday and went to the bathroom to wash off any trace of Jeonghan. He shouldn't feel this guilty and scared of his own husband while there was nothing to hide from him. Joshua didn't know what's going on inside his brain. He couldn't understand why and how he developed this sudden anxiety.</p><p>When Joshua left the bathroom, he sat next to his mate, who waited for him on the couch.</p><p>"So... The doctor said I have hypothyroidism and my body is not producing enough hormones, as it was suspected when I was younger. My symptoms are fitting as well, like hair loss, constant exhaustion and my low libido. They prescribed me some special pills that I'll get in two days."</p><p>"And they will help you? Will you be treated?" Seungcheol circled Joshua's shoulders with his arms, getting him closer to his chest. He started stroking the omega's thigh with the second hand and Joshua covered it with his, to interlace their fingers. Then, Seungcheol started brushing against his knuckles with his thumb. Joshua blushed as if they were on their second date and Seungcheol held his hand for the first time.</p><p>"Yeah, but it will be kinda weird... I'll lose my omegan features for a while."</p><p>"What? Is it possible?" Seungcheol frowned, clearly surprised and confused. Joshua reacted the same when he first heard that as well. "So you'll become a beta?"</p><p>"I don't know. They said my scent will vanish and I won't be reacting to any other smell, even yours. If I were close to my heat, I won't get it or any symptoms of it, et cetera."</p><p>"How long it will last?" </p><p>"About a month if everything goes well. And.. I'm not allowed to be touched by you. No scenting, no temporary marks, no kissing, no sex." Joshua was sure Seungcheol won't approve on this "quarantine", as he's getting very handsy in the evenings and his rut is probably nearing as well. It was quite unfortunate that it comes only twice a year and it actually had to be nearing in such time, when Joshua wasn't allowed to have sex for a while.</p><p>Seungcheol raised his one brow, not pleased by the news.</p><p>"Well, that's quite saddening. Sometimes I don't even know I'm touching you, it's my involuntary reflex to hug you when we sleep."</p><p>"I think I'll have to sleep on the couch or get out our old air mattress..."</p><p>"Noo, you take the bed, you have to recover quickly. We'll change the sheets before you start the therapy and everything should be fine." Seungcheol smiled kindly at him and Joshua answered with another, shy smile. They sat in silence for a while.</p><p>"I... I hope you're not mad for what happened yesterday." Joshua felt like he should bring up this subject to feel calmer. He felt tired again, but he might force himself to at least give Seungcheol a blowjob before he leaves to work,  as a repayment for his last inability to at least make him come once.</p><p>"No, of course not, how could I be? You're sick." Seungcheol shrudded. "I hope my rut won't come quicker than your therapy is finished."</p><p>"Oh, actually... Jeonghan gave me some mild pills for you to try to suppress your possible needs. You've never taken anything like that so he recommended to start from something light." Joshua got up from the couch to get the pills from his bag. He didn't realize he just admitted that he failed to keep it secret after all this struggle to get rid of any possible trace of the other alpha. Seungcheol seemed not to be bothered, but his gaze darkened anyways when he saw the plastic jar.</p><p>"Joshua, you can't take any pills given to you and make me take them if you don't know much about alphas." The alpha said calmly.</p><p>Joshua had sudden flashback to that day when he scolded Seungcheol for buying wrong rat foods for him. He said pretty similar thing to him.</p><p>"But Jeonghan said he's taking them and that you can get them in the pharmacy without prescription..."</p><p>"I won't take anything from him, even if you trust him. Is he a doctor? What if they are not good for me actually?"</p><p>"When was the last time you went to the doctor? I know you hate them, but right now it'd be quite convenient if they prescribed something for you as well as you won't be able to scent me and touch me at all. I know your rut is close and I don't want you to be in pain if I can't be there for you." Joshua was ashamed that his illness had to affect his mate as well. The omega knew that it's going to hurt Seungcheol's pride not letting him to free his natural instincts, but he didn't want him to suffer, closed in a room alone.</p><p>"I'll go to the doctor after you get your medicine to adjust mine to yours, okay?"</p><p>"Okay." Joshua finally felt a little relieved, that Seungcheol finally agreed on something he proposed. He leaned closer and gave his mate a little kiss, full of gratefulness. "I'm sorry you'll have to go through this with me."</p><p>"I'm your mate and husband, Joshua. Your problems are my problems and we have to get through it together. Even if you don't share them with me, I can still feel you're distressed."</p><p>Joshua was grateful for any comforting words from his husband. It shouldn't be that big of a deal after his illness is possible to overcome easily, but he was too weak to fight all negative thoughts and feelings right now by himself.</p><p>"Were you at Jeonghan's today?" Seungcheol suddenly changed the subject.</p><p>Joshua felt like his stomach dropped and he wanted to vomit at the sound of his best friend's name on his mate's lips.</p><p>"Yeah." The omega admitted.</p><p>Seungcheol didn't seem mad and didn't say anything more, but Joshua felt like crying. He didn't understand this sudden discomfort of being around his husband.</p><p>"Hey, Joshua, why are you crying?" The omega sniffed, not even realising that small tears started falling from his eyes unwillingly.</p><p>"I don't know." The omega answered through clenched throat. "I'm sorry that I'm not enough to satisfy you."</p><p>"Oh, Joshua. Don't cry. I'll manage. I have my ways." Seungcheol smiled at him again, wiping omega's tears from under his eyes.</p><p>Joshua didn't know if it's their relationship losing its spark or it's just him imagining things, as his illness made him way more emotional and depressed than usual.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Joshua spent the weekend mostly alone, as Seungcheol informed him that he got extra working hours. The omega smiled, when quite disheveled Seungcheol joined him in bed on Sunday night, surprised when seeing him still not asleep. Joshua only wanted some goodnight kisses as starting from Monday afternoon they won't be allowed to sleep together anymore nor shower each other with affections as usual. The omega was quite dumbfounded as Seungcheol didn't push on having sex with him for the last time before their break. Throughout the last couple of weeks the alpha constantly tried to initiate something but with no success and right now, when it was his last chance, he simply put his arm around Joshua and drifted to sleep. The omega didn't say anything, as his mate seemed to be tired and he wanted him to get enough sleep after such a busy weekend.</p><p>Even though Joshua lied there calmly, staring into the dark ceiling and listening to Seungcheol's even breath, he was having a real battle inside his head. He tried to convince himself that Seungcheol finally understood his struggles after their talk and could feel Joshua's embarrassment still lingering there. But, his anxiety was back immediately, tormenting him and quickly taking place all over the positive thoughts, making him feel useless and hopeless, that his husband stopped fighting and didn't want him anymore. But, after all, he shouldn't be so selfish and it was serving him good feeling this distressed, as he constantly thought only about himself. Joshua didn't know himself why he was so undecided, on one hand wanting to be left alone, and on the other begging for attention. That's why he shouldn't expect Seungcheol to read his mind perfectly, as he probably was puzzled as well, having such a moody omega.</p><p>Joshua really hoped his new medicine will help him, because he never felt like this before. He wished to go back to those times, where every single day spent with Seungcheol felt like a honeymoon and their talks didn't sound like a small talk with a workmate or didn't end up with quarrels.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>On Monday after work, Joshua went to get his new pills. He looked with fear at the white plastic bottle with a note with his name written on it. He also bought himself a little medicine container not to forget about taking one pill in the morning and two before sleep, to remain scrupulous and get over his sickness as soon as possible.</p><p>Seungcheol had a day off, so when Joshua arrived home, they ate quick dinner and started preparing their house for temporary changes. They first took out their old air mattress and put it into the living room, as it was much more comfortable than their narrow sofa. Joshua decided it'd be better if Seungcheol took the duvet and pillows they were currently using, as he would be the one who still needs the omega's scent, and it will apparently linger for a while on the sheets. Seungcheol praised him for this idea and Joshua couldn't be happier that his alpha is finally not getting distressed after his every suggestion. After that, they separated all their bathroom stuff and moved Seungcheol's clothes to the chest of drawers in the living room.</p><p>Jeonghan was worried if it's still okay for the two to live together if they have to avoid each other - Seungcheol's scent will always be present in the air. Joshua assured him, that it's perfectly fine - he will try to spend most time in the bedroom, from where Seungcheol will be banned for a while, and after the medicine will start affecting Joshua, his senses will be totally numb. He didn't have to self isolate - the most important was the touch itself and more invasive actions, such as biting or scenting.</p><p>When Seungcheol was taking shower, Joshua stood in the kitchen and prepared his medicine container for the upcoming week. He sighed before taking the first two pills. The omega closed his eyes, wishing that it will help him maintain the illness quickly. He already couldn't wait to hug his husband again and make them both happy as they used to be.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One the first day after taking the medicine, Joshua didn't feel any changes. He went to work as usual, preparing for his first business trip to the Japanese branch of their company, that was supposed to take place in two weeks.</p><p>Seungcheol seemed not to sense anything either. The omega didn't feel unusual going to bed alone, as he often did so, because his mate rather worked afternoon shifts and joined him in night when the younger was already asleep.</p><p>Joshua felt a little guilty that they had to throw Seungcheol out of their bedroom, but the alpha didn't mind sleeping on the air mattress, saying it's actually quite comfortable; the living room didn't get as hot as their bedroom in the mornings, when the sun was shining straight through the blinds.</p><p>One week after first dosage of medicine, Joshua finally felt something's not right. Throughout the whole time he tried to sense any changes, but when he stopped trying, he eventually realized he can't smell his husband anymore.</p><p>Joshua came back home on Wednesday afternoon, opened the door to their apartment, and there was nothing. As if Seungcheol left month ago and there was nothing left after him. Joshua froze on the threshold, staring at his husband who sat on the couch and played on his phone.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Seungcheol finally said something, after seeing his husband not move for a while.</p><p>"I can't smell you anymore." Joshua said with terror. He was perfectly aware it would happen, but he still wasn't ready.</p><p>Between alphas and omegas, their scent was one of the main factors of keeping good relationship. Scent of their mate calmed their senses and made them feel safe.</p><p>"Oh, I noticed that too, yesterday." Seungcheol admitted. "I wasn't sure if that's that medicine already, as we didn't spend much time together lately."</p><p>"This is so uncomfortable."</p><p>"I know right? I can see you but I can't smell you at all and it feels like hallucinations." Seungcheol fought the urge to stand up and immediately go and scent his omega, to get back what's his, even though Joshua wasn't kidnapped by anyone. He constantly felt itchy and now this feeling doubled after realisation that Joshua's medicine hit the spot. Maybe he should finally go to the doctor and get the right pills for him to prevent any unwanted actions...? The alpha still didn't do anything in that direction, even though he promised his mate that he will take care of himself as well. Seungcheol hated taking any medicine if it wasn't necessary and standing in the line at the doctor's wasn't his favorite activity either. He thought he will be able to survive that one month or so, but this lack of his mate's attention and presence close beside him made him nervous all over.</p><p>"But... Do you feel any other differences? Are you still tired?" The alpha asked.</p><p>"I'm not sure... I'm a little tired because I just came back from work, I'll see in the evening. I have to clean the rats cage and previously I was already exhausted just after taking out all their stuff." Joshua said.</p><p>He did as promised, and when Seungcheol left, he prepared a little bath for his rats to play while he cleanes their cage. The omega poured some water to a container and threw into it a handful of peas to let the rats fish it and cool down at the same time. It was middle of the summer and his rats were cooking under their fur, so they really enjoyed the bath. Cleaning their cage was always exhausting, as there was thousands of tiny elements to get out and wash, and the cage itself was huge.</p><p>After Joshua was done and the rats were back in their home, he felt satisfied and he didn't even had to go to bed immediately. The omega was so happy that the medicine started working, even if his mind made him feel like an intruder in his own house, as there was no scent of him nor his mate present.</p><p>Joshua texted Jeonghan, to tell him those great news. He haven't seen the alpha for a while, because Seungcheol prohibited him from meeting him, as it was enough that the omega meets other people at work. Joshua rather worked with betas and few omegas, so he wasn't exposed to much alpha pheromones, to affect his therapy somehow. He was never attracted by any means to Jeonghan's pheromones, so he didn't understand Seungcheol's reaction. It was rather about direct contact and scenting than being in the presence of an alpha, but Joshua didn't feel like having another talk with Seungcheol. The omega knew that sometimes you don't need a reason just to dislike someone and it's alpha nature to protect their mate even if it wasn't necessary. It was just unfortunate that it happened to be his husband and his best friend.</p><p>Joshua didn't know if Seungcheol had any omega workmates, as there wasn't many working in the security systems, so he never had any opportunity to be jealous.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>July was nearing to its end and Seungcheol's birthday was coming. Fortunately, Joshua's flight to Japan was scheduled one day after the alphas birthday, so they thought it'd would be nice to organize a party for their closest friends, celebrating the birthday as well as Joshua's promotion and departure on his first business trip.</p><p>The omega still decided to invite Jeonghan on their party on Saturday, as only Seungcheol's friends agreed on coming by now. Joshua didn't have much close friends, and the two workmates he asked weren't available on that weekend. He didn't mind though, as it was mostly Seungcheol's night and he wanted his husband to have fun.</p><p>Jeonghan said that he will come, but he won't stay long. Joshua really wanted to spend some time with him and it was fortunate that Jeonghan will go home earlier, as Joshua promised he will stay mostly in his room not to be exposed on too many foreign scents of Seungcheol's friends.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>On Thursday, Seungcheol wasn't back until morning and it worried Joshua a lot. When the alpha woke up, he firstly brushed off omega's question about his whereabouts, visibly irritated. After that, he apologized to Joshua and explained there was an emergency under the shopping mall and he had to stay, as one of his workmates took a sick leave.</p><p>"Seungcheol, you're going around nervous and stressed, I can see that even if I can't smell you." Joshua commented, seeing his mate excessively aggressive moves in the kitchen. Seungcheol almost broke a bowl.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I feel weird."</p><p>"Have you taken the medicine I got you? Or did you finally go to the doctor to get your own?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>Joshua frowned. He didn't know what to do to finally convince his husband to do that. He didn't want him to suffer as he himself couldn't feel anything.</p><p>"Hey, it won't suddenly numb you as it did to me. Your workmates won't even realize that you're not allowed to let your instincts out."</p><p>Seungcheol scowled at him and Joshua laughed. It always pissed alphas to mention their workmates, discuss their biology and compare it. Every alpha wanted to be the leader if it comes to their instincts and meeting their needs. It wasn't enough they were perfectly fine for their mates.</p><p>Seungcheol left the dishes and got closer to Joshua. The omega stood up, sensing alphas intentions.</p><p>"No, don't come to me, I don't want to start my therapy all over again."</p><p>"Only one, small kiss at least?" Seungcheol begged.</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Even smaller hug...?"</p><p>"I can give you my shirt that I wore before the therapy and I still haven't washed it, will it calm you down a little?"</p><p>"Maybe."</p><p>Joshua left the room immediately, went to his wardrobe and started seeking for his shirt. When he found it, he threw it onto his mate and it landed straight on his face.</p><p>"Go to the doctor tomorrow." Joshua ordered him. "I don't care if they want you to work extra hours. It's time for you to take care of your health now. Please, Seungcheol."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>On Friday night, when Joshua had almost fallen asleep, he heard Seungcheol getting into their apartment, cursing under his nose and throwing things around. Joshua frowned, as it was too early for Seungcheol to be back. At first, Joshua didn't react, thinking that his husband was just allowed to go home early, it was nothing new. The alpha tended to be clumsy sometimes, so the omega thought he just knocked some things off, but after it repeated, Joshua couldn't ignore it anymore. He got up from bed and slowly opened the door, looking at his husband ready to go feral.</p><p>Joshua was shocked, because he didn't remember seeing his mate like this. Seungcheol's backpack was thrown on the floor, together with his car keys and now shattered mug, that he used to take to work with him. The alpha stood by the wall, having his eyes closed and apparently trying to calm himself down.</p><p>"Seungcheol, what..." The omega started, but he was suddenly cut off by the older.</p><p>"I got fired, Joshua. I got fired after working my ass off for years."</p><p>If Joshua wasn't on his medicine, he would probably smell a harsh scent of an angry and distressed alpha. It wasn't the most pleasant scent and on one hand the omega was glad he couldn't feel anything, because it would probably affect him as well, making him feel in danger; on the other hand, Joshua felt guilty that he can't sympathize with his mate and share his pain.</p><p>"What...? Why? What happened?"</p><p>"I got a warning yesterday, after attempting to attack my workmate. And today they didn't like my 'attitude' towards the guests in the club. I was so mad after that and when there was a turmoil under the club, I understood the situation wrong and attacked an innocent guest. I knew they were to fire some of us as the company didn't have anough money to pay all of us, and now they had an ideal excuse to do that to me." Seungcheol explained everything on one breath and even that Joshua stood far away from him, still not leaving the bedroom door, he could see how shaky the alpha is.</p><p>"I'm really sorry Seungcheol... Maybe your job is not lost yet...? Maybe your boss reacted hastily, just like you? Get some sleep and you will talk to them tomorrow when you calm down."</p><p>"The problem is, I don't know what to do to calm down. I'm constantly nervous, I can't even fall asleep without thinking that I'm lacking something. It feels weird when you're not here, Joshua. I can see and hear you but it still feels like you left me."</p><p>"I'm not going anywhere, Seungcheol. We're almost on the halfway point. When I'm back from Japan, everything will be normal and I will finally be able to kiss you again." Joshua assured him, using the calmest tone of voice possible. He wished he could use his scent as well, but at this moment it was impossible."Have you been to the doctor? It's not typical for you to behave like this and I really don't want you to suffer anymore."</p><p>"Yes! But I haven't bought my pills yet."</p><p>"Then take the ones from Jeonghan, please. I wish I could at least hug you... I'm sorry I can't help you any other way."</p><p>Seungcheol didn't move, but he finally gave up and went to the kitchen to grab the plastic bottle and take one pill. Joshua saw him hesitating, but he after Seungcheol actually swallowed one, the younger immediately felt better. However, the omega was a little bit nervous, that this medicine may harm the alpha some way, as Seungcheol used to be very hesistant and unwilling to take it. Nonetheless, Joshua had read a lot of positive reviews and the pills were mild enough not to cause anything. If Seungcheol's outbursts appear again, he would definitely have to take something stronger, as Joshua won't be there for him.</p><p>"I'm sorry." Seungcheol said after a longer while, sitting on the couch. Joshua sat on the armchair on the other end of the sofa, previously sweeping the shattered mug.</p><p>"Do you feel better now...?" Joshua asked carefully.</p><p>"Yes, a little."</p><p>"I didn't suppose my illness would cause so much trouble."</p><p>Joshua expected Seungcheol to say something like 'it's not your fault', but instead, he heard silence. The omega lowered his head - he was getting better, but it was Seungcheol who had just lost his job and he obviously felt helpless and worthless. He wasn't even allowed to hug his husband to feel a little safer and loved.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seungcheol haven't gone out for two days after being fired. Joshua haven't seen his husband like this for a while. Usually, the alpha knew how to solve every problem quickly and not to overthink it, but being close to his rut and feeling like he was abandoned by his mate, he felt depressed, and the omega perfectly understood it.</p><p>Because Seungcheol wasn't in mood and rather preferred to play games for the whole night, Joshua went to get the alpha's pills himself. At least the omega was sure that his husband isn't lying to him that he got the pills, but actually didn't. He literally begged his husband to take them, to relieve from this stupor and nervousness. Joshua knew it's not easy to change Seungcheol's attitude towards something - the alpha wasn't used to taking pills, as his family thought they are a sign of weakness and helplessness.</p><p>Fortunately, the medicine helped him. Or Seungcheol is just a good liar. Joshua smiled lightly, seeing his husband finally calmed down. He even called his work and found out, that he wasn't fired at all. That night was an unfortunate combination of Seungcheol's anger, that he couldn't let out and his boss' impulsiveness. Sure, he got demoted, but he still had this job. Joshua really wanted to hug his alpha, finally breathing with ease. Everything was back to normal. Almost everything.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>In the afternoon before Joshua's departure to Japan, they were preparing for Seungcheol's birthday party. The alpha offered to clean the apartment, while the omega prepared some snacks for the guests. Joshua was quite surprised that his husband decided to split the chores, as usually he preferred to sit in the kitchen and annoy him. This time, he couldn't touch him or hug his back, so Joshua guessed that the alpha just wanted to be busy, not to suddenly get all over him. It was nice, but saddening at the same time.</p><p>Joshua felt much better after those two weeks of taking his pills, that he really hoped, that after he's back from Japan, he will finally be free from this invisible prison. In the meantime, he showed Seungcheol how to take care of the rats while he's gone. The prideful alpha insisted that he memorized everything, but Joshua still preferred to write everything down on a piece of paper, making a little memo for his husband. He never left him home alone like that before.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The guests arrived when Joshua was almost finished with packing. He was supposed to leave to the airport early in the morning, so he had to be ready before the party. He heard the laugh of two alphas, Wonwoo and Mingyu, that Seungcheol has been friends with for a while. He also invited two betas, Minghao and Jun, but they weren't there yet.</p><p>"Joshua is already gone?" Joshua heard Wonwoo speaking, while trying really hard to close his suitcase.</p><p>"I see you are free from your husband's control tonight." Mingyu laughed.</p><p>Seungcheol laughed as well.</p><p>"Unfortunately not yet."</p><p>Joshua raised one brow. He knew Seungcheol joked, but his level of his insecurity had suddenly risen. He quickly finished packing and left their bedroom.</p><p>"There's no smell of him." Wonwoo pointed out.</p><p>"Yeah, he has some therapy right now and his scent is gone for a while."</p><p>"But your smell is kinda stronger... Hi, Joshua!" The two alphas greeted the omega when he came to the living room.</p><p>Joshua saw decorative bags in their hands, which were obviously their gifts for Seungcheol. He managed to give him his own one earlier. Joshua bought his husband the game he wanted to get already for some time, so he hoped the alpha appreciated it. The omega also saw a bag with several bottles of beer in Mingyu's hand. Joshua rarely drank but he was sure they will try to make him drink. But the omega guessed it's not good to mix his pills with alcohol, so he had a great excuse not to do that. Furthermore, he had to leave early and he can't be drunk while traveling to work.</p><p>"Seungcheol, take your medicine, please." Joshua asked, being reminded by the other alphas that Seungcheol's smell is getting stronger. He was sure the alpha was nearing his rut and they have to delay it as much as possible.</p><p>"But I want to drink tonight. I have to skip this time. I will take them in the morning." Seungcheol promised, making a cute face to plead his husband.</p><p>Joshua scowled at him. He didn't want Seungcheol's mood to suddenly drop in the middle of the party. He was really worried about him and right now, he couldn't do anything more.</p><p>"Let him drink tonight, Joshua. We know you want to be a great husband, but it's his birthday." Wonwoo asked.</p><p>The omega only sighed, nodding. It was Seungcheol's day and he should be allowed to do whatever he wants.</p><p>Wonwoo and Mingyu wished Seungcheol happy birthday and welcomed Jun and Minghao, who came soon after. They all sat by the table in the living room, got themselves comfortable and ate chips. There was only one guest missing. Joshua started bringing other snacks to the table, while the doorbell rang. He rushed to open the door to welcome Jeonghan.</p><p>"Hi!" said alpha welcomed him cheerfully.</p><p>It was good to see Jeonghan in a good mood. Joshua invited him to the living room to meet Seungcheol's friends and give the gift to the birthday boy. It was a bottle of fine wine, as he wasn't sure what to get him, and alcohol always seemed right. Seungcheol didn't mind wine and liked to accompany his husband while drinking it, but it was actually Joshua's favorite one. The omega wanted to ask jokingly if it was his husband's or rather his own birthday, but he feared that Seungcheol will act jealous again. He didn't want to ruin his special day.</p><p>They all sat in the living room and Seungcheol started talking about that night he almost got fired. Joshua was happy to see him less depressed and being able to turn this whole situation into an entertaining story. He glanced at Jeonghan from time to time, as he was new in this group and he didn't know Seungcheol's friends, but it seemed like they liked him and wanted to hear him out whenever he has something to talk about.</p><p>When everyone seemed to be more loosened up, Joshua went back to the kitchen to prepare the birthday cake. It was still in the fridge, neatly packed in a decorative carton box. He forbid Seungcheol's from touching it, wanting to surprise him. The omega slowly took the cake out and put it onto the kitchen counter. Joshua felt like he's carrying some fine porcelain that's going to break under his touch. Fortunately, he managed to get the cake out without any problems.</p><p>"Joshua..."</p><p>The omega jumped, almost knocking down the cake plate. His heart stopped for a while, seeing in his imagination as the cake ends up on the floor.</p><p>"Jeonghan!" he whined, still feeling his heart beating really fast. "Don't creep on me like this!"</p><p>"I'm sorry!" Jeonghan panicked. "I wasn't creeping on you, I just wanted to... Ask for some water."</p><p>"There's no water on the table?" Joshua frowned.</p><p>"Oh. I didn't notice." Jeonghan shrugged.</p><p>The omega reached for a clean glass and poured him some water from their filter jug.</p><p>"Thanks." The alpha answered, taking the glass and leaning on the counter.</p><p>He observed Joshua preparing the candles and searching for the matches to lit them up.</p><p>"The cake is very pretty." He commented and Joshua smiled.</p><p>"Right? I'd never be able to bake something like that."</p><p>The cake wasn't anything fancy but Joshua liked it a lot. It was white on the outerside, decorated with various fruits and the insides were funfetti cake layered with white cream. Seungcheol might have been an adult alpha working as an intimidating security guard, but deep down his heart he appreciated sweet colorful cakes.</p><p>Joshua added the candles, not being able to decide how to arrange them. Jeonghan observed him carefully the whole time, sipping on his water.</p><p>"What?" Joshua asked, feeling the alpha's piercing gaze on him.</p><p>"Nothing. I'd love to have a loving husband like you one day."</p><p>Joshua smiled sourly, pretending that what Jeonghan had just said was incredibly cheesy and cringy, but in the inside, he felt hot. Jeonghan laughed at his face and they both went back to the living room, this time with the cake.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After the alphas finished their nth drink in a row, Joshua decided to let them be and leave them alone. He was the only omega here and he guessed he's redundant here, as he didn't even drink. He looked at his husband, informing him he's leaving and he will go to their bedroom. Fortunately, Seungcheol understood him without any words.</p><p>Joshua thought that it will be a great idea to play with his rats for the last time before he leaves. He knew that after he's back, they will act like they don't know him, pretending they are mad he left them. Sometimes they were just too smart and loved acting sassy.</p><p>He took them all out of their cage and closed the bedroom door, to let them explore the whole room. They immediately found his suitcase the most entertaining.</p><p>After playing with the pets for a while, Joshua lied on the bed, thinking if there's anything left that he forgot to pack. A few moments later, his thoughts drifted onto his sickness and his relationship with Seungcheol. He didn't know why he cried a little, as there was nothing bad happening. He was already in the middle of his therapy and he felt okay. He really had good expectations and he managed to forget about the lack of scents if he didn't think about it.</p><p>He quickly wiped up the tear when he heard the door opening.</p><p>"Beware the rats!" He warned, rising up and looking at the floor if any rat was nearby the door. He didn't want them to run away or to end up squished.</p><p>He was sure it's going to be Seungcheol, but it turned out to be Jeonghan. The alpha quickly looked around and closed the door after not seeing any of the pets.</p><p>"Do you need something?" Joshua asked.</p><p>"Noo, I just wanted to check how are you. You suddenly left."</p><p>"I'm fine. I'm the only omega here and I thought it's more appropriate to leave you now." Joshua answered.</p><p>It was an old-fashioned rule and most people didn't stick to it anymore, but he was used to it in his family house. Plus, he promised that he won't spend much time around alphas during his therapy, even though it wasn't necessary at all.</p><p>"I'm not really comfortable around Seungcheol when you're not with me." Jeonghan confessed, sitting at the end of the bed.</p><p>Joshua nodded. Right, Jeonghan was the odd one in that group. If he was left with a group of unfamiliar people, he'd seek for his friend as well.</p><p>"What are they doing now?" Joshua asked, hearing a loud cheer.</p><p>"Ah, they started playing games."</p><p>"They seem really into it." The omega commented after hearing another cheer, followed by an angry shout.</p><p>Jeonghan decided Joshua's rats are more entertaining and they spent a good while playing with them and teaching them tricks. After that, they both laid on the bed and talked, mostly about Joshua's trip tomorrow. The omega felt quite nervous, as he wasn't going on vacation but a business trip. Jeonghan told him about his training that he had some time ago in the same place Joshua was going to visit and assured him that people working there are very nice and he really learned a lot being there. It calmed the omega down.</p><p>"How are you feeling after the medicine? Do you fear that Seungcheol will freak out because you have no scent and all and you're leaving alone?" Jeonghan asked with concern and curiosity.</p><p>"I guess I won't be hurting this much physically, as my instincts are kinda muted right now. Well, I know Seungcheol's going to be a little mad, but even though he can't scent me I still have his mating mark."</p><p>Jeonghan nodded and remained quiet for a while. Joshua looked at him and saw that Jeonghan is trying to gather his thoughts.</p><p>"Can I... Look at it?" The alpha finally said. "I know it's pretty intimate but I've never seen a mating mark from up close before." Joshua didn't know what to answer, but he didn't see anything against agreeing on it.</p><p>"Yeah, sure." Joshua bared his neck to give his friend a better view.</p><p>The omega always appreciated the bite as a teenager, but after he got his own, he didn't look at it with an awe as before. It wasn't that pretty, but the most important thing was the feeling it gave you after being mated. Touching the bite made him feel owned and wanted, and being bitten by his mate gave this weird pleasantly unpleasant wave of various feelings all over his body. The downfall was, that if he left his mate for longer time, for example on two weeks business trip, it'd start hurting, wanting attention of the mate. Joshua knew it was an omegan case, but he wasn't sure if it was a problem of alphas as well. He didn't hear much stories. It was rather omegas who suffered.</p><p>Jeonghan leaned over him to have a better view. Joshua flinched a little, feeling his friend's touch on his skin, near the mating mark.</p><p>"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. It was stronger than me." Jeonghan laughed sheepishly, but still remained leaning over Joshua.</p><p>The omega turned his head and looked at the alpha. Even though he couldn't smell anything, he felt some tension in the air. It was weird, but Joshua had no idea how to react. He stared directly into the alpha's eyes and stopped hearing any other noises. Jeonghan's gaze lowered, as if he looked at his lips, ready to kiss him. Or Joshua just imagined things.</p><p>Their gazes parted immediately, as they heard the door opening. Joshua immediately moved away from Jeonghan, and the said alpha was suddenly attacked by one rat that climbed on his chest and then onto his face. Seungcheol raised one eyebrow up, seeing this bizzare picture.</p><p>"Joshua, do you know where's the spare battery for the pad?" He asked after a while of staring at his husband and his friend fighting with the rat.</p><p>"Uhm... I guess it may be in the drawer." The omega answered, standing up quickly and going to the chest of drawers.</p><p>"I'll go to the bathroom." Jeonghan informed and quickly left the room.</p><p>Joshua's heart started beating quickly again. He felt guilty, even though he was sure he had no reason to. He managed to find a little box with old cables and digged out their spare battery. He felt like his hands are shaking. He really tried to calm himself down. He only thought about a kiss, because he was craving some intimacy with his husband. He never felt anything for Jeonghan.</p><p>"Couldn't you smell him?" Seungcheol asked, after taking the battery from his husband.</p><p>"What? I told you I don't smell anything. What's wrong?"</p><p>"He smells aroused."</p><p>"Really...? We were just talking." Joshua frowned.</p><p>He couldn't smell it himself, so he assumed his husband is exaggerating a little on his advantage.</p><p>"You didn't let your own mate touch you, but you let some random alpha..."</p><p>"What? He only wanted to see my mark. He was curious how it looks."</p><p>"Why would he wanted to see it? He can just Google it and voila!" Joshua exhaled loudly, trying to stay calm.</p><p>"Seungcheol, love, please, let's stop. I don't want us to argue on your birthday."</p><p>The alpha rolled his eyes and left the room, still visibly annoyed. Joshua tried to understand him - he would definitely get mad after seeing his husband with somebody else as well. Especially in similar ambiguous position.</p><p>The omega decided not to go after his mate. It was better to let Seungcheol spend the rest of the evening with his friends. He will forget about their misunderstanding quicker.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Joshua went to bed earlier, even before the party was over. He was supposed to get up early, so he wanted to have a good rest. But, not much time later, he woke up feeling a weight over himself. He wasn't sure if he's still dreaming or what's going on, but the command immediately made him feel more awoken than before.</p><p>"Don't move."</p><p>Joshua stayed still, as the command said in a low tone scared him a little. He lied on his front and couldn't see much in the darkness. The omega felt night breeze over his legs, as he slept in his underwear and oversized shirt only, and the covers were moved back and the window was opened slightly. The weight on him shifted and Joshua felt touches in the area of the band of the underwear, his ass and thighs.</p><p>"Seungcheol, no." He said firmly, when his husband started taking his underwear off.</p><p>He tried to roll onto his back, but a strong hand on his back prevented it. He felt a cold shiver - his husband had never done anything like this before after the omega said he doesn't want it.</p><p>"Only once. It's my birthday today and you're leaving tomorrow. Let's do that."</p><p>"No, we can't! I'm in the middle of my therapy..."</p><p>"If Jeonghan was there, you would let him." Seungcheol interrupted him.</p><p>"Please, leave me alone." Joshua asked again, trying to free himself from the alpha's grip.</p><p>He couldn't smell him, but he knew something is off after Seungcheol growled.</p><p>"You haven't taken your pills, right?"</p><p>The omega tried to remain calm, but quickly panicked after his face was pushed into the pillow, as a gesture of trying to quiet him down. He felt fingers on his rim, trying to push into it, even though there was no slick. Joshua knew that Seungcheol would never act like that, with no foreplay, even the smallest, and against his mate's will. It was probably triggered by his upcoming rut, other alphas "inviding" his space and lack of his husband's scent and touch. The omega started crying, feeling helpless and knowing that those first two weeks of abstinence were being wasted. The alpha kept fingering and scenting him, even though Joshua clearly said it hurts and he doesn't want it.</p><p>"Nothing will happen if we do it once." Seungcheol assured him in between low grunts.</p><p>He grabbed Joshua's legs, forcing him to roll on his back and quickly bend him in half, not letting him to run away. The omega felt his dick, which got hard incredibly quickly. His own one didn't even flinch, because he was terrified of his husband's abnormal behavior.</p><p>"No, Seungcheol, you can't!" He said for the hundredth time, but words didn't do much.</p><p>He whimpered and cried out, when Seungcheol started pushing. It was wasn't nice for any of them as there was no natural or artificial lubrication, only a little of the alpha's precome, but Seungcheol seemed not to care, only wanting to satisfy his primal instincts.</p><p>Joshua breathed hard, trying to push the alpha away, but fear seemed to take all his strength from him. The alpha held his shoulders, locking him in place and quickly biting his mark. Joshua squeezed his eyelids shut, as in such situation it was far from pleasing to receive it.</p><p>"No one can touch you there." Seungcheol said in low tone, licking the fresh bite and not stopping to thrust into his omega.</p><p>He was close to reaching his climax, as his moves became sloppy and suddenly his frame became still. Joshua's mind was empty. The only thing he felt was pain and discomfort down there and uneven, harsh breath nearby his ear. Something hot filled him up, but he had no strength to react anymore, as crying left him with no strength and will. It was only Seungcheol, but at the same time it was highly inappropriate to be unconsensually fucked, even by his own husband.</p><p>Fortunately, Joshua managed to escape before the alpha's knot locked them for a good while. Seungcheol seemed not to realize that he left his guard on keeping Joshua down with the same strength as before, so the omega kicked him and quickly stood up, moving away from his husband.</p><p>"Just... Go and take your fucking pills!" Joshua shouted, looking at Seungcheol slowly rising from bed.</p><p>Alpha's eyes slowly grew bigger in shock, as he approached his husband, standing next to open door. The light in the hallway was still on, so he could clearly see Joshua's disheveled appearance and puffy eyes, as well as the omega could see disbelief and on his mate's face.</p><p>The omega pushed his husband out of the room after he got closer and shut the door. After that, he quickly locked them, feeling another tears rolling on his cheeks and his legs shaking. Fresh semen trickled down his thighs, so he quickly grabbed tissues and wiped himself in panic, not being able to stop his sobs. He just couldn't believe what happened.</p><p>"Joshua, I'm sorry." He heard some sad pleas on the other side. Seungcheol seemed to sober up and realise what just happened. "Oh my fucking god, I don't know what happened to me, I'm sorry..." </p><p>The omega tried not to react and kept cleaning himself up, ignoring the sad, begging voice of his husband and tears blocking his vision.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Joshua felt like he got no sleep at all, when the alarm clock went off. He whined, feeling all sore with puffy and hurting eyes. His mind immediately went back to remind him about his husband's betrayal.</p><p>Several hours ago, after he managed to push Seungcheol out of the room, the light in the hallway was turned off, but he still could see the glow coming from the kitchen. He wondered if the alpha felt guilty. Joshua never assumed Seungcheol could be easily driven by his unfulfilled sexual needs and instincts. The omega wanted to be angry, but he rather felt lost and disappointed.</p><p>When Joshua managed to get up, fighting piercing pain in his lower regions, back and broken heart, he sneaked out of the room into the bathroom, looking around carefully if Seungcheol's asleep or still awake. Fortunately, the alpha was lying on his makeshift bed, hidden under the duvet, breathing evenly. Joshua got ready quicker than usual, wanting to leave before his husband wakes up, even though he washed himself thoroughly two times, to get rid of any possible traces of sex.</p><p>He couldn't eat anything, feeling like he's on urge to vomit while thinking about breakfast. There were several bruises on his thighs, left after Seungcheol forcefully bent him over. Usually, he wouldn't mind, but at this moment they brought new tears to his eyes.</p><p>The omega packed his luggage into the car and left the garage. He knew he looked awful, with dark circles under his eyes and painful expression. It was after 4AM, so he hoped his co-workers aren't looking better either and he could blame it just on the lack of proper sleep.</p><p>Joshua didn't plan on reaching the airport this early, so he bought a sandwich and a cup of coffee, lying to himself that it will make him at least a little bit better. While sitting on the bench and looking at his breakfast, he digged out his pills, thinking if it's okay to still take them. Did Seungcheol ruin his first half of therapy or it wasn't that big of a deal? Joshua knew the alpha scented him and came inside him, but he couldn't smell anything, so he took his usual amount of medicine, feeling his throat tightening. He couldn't cry. He didn't want anyone to ask what's wrong. He didn't want them to think he's mentally unstable.</p><p>The omega looked at his phone, wanting to absorb his thoughts into something. He scrolled through the gallery, looking at photos of him, Jeonghan and his rats. Yesterday, Jeonghan left before Joshua went to bed. He didn't have to, as next day was Sunday and their day off, but he assured the omega that he still has to get up early. Joshua knew it was about Seungcheol, but at least he was grateful, that Jeonghan and his husband didn't start a quarrel, paying attention to his alpha's condition and outbursts of jealousy.</p><p>As it was Sunday, Joshua couldn't call his doctor and ask what to do if his husband... if they had sex in the middle of the therapy. What if his medicine suddenly stopped working and he his heat will come while he's in Japan? Why he felt like shit, still sore all over? Why his requests weren't respected and his body and confidence violated? Well, why wasn't he a good omega? If he was, Seungcheol wouldn't try to take what he needs with force.</p><p>Thousands of thoughts curculating in his head made him dizzy. He grabbed his luggage and ran to the bathroom, leaving his breakfast on the table. He couldn't believe he's having a breakdown right now. He couldn't even remember when was the last time he felt so hopeless and lost.</p><p>Joshua leaned over the sink, feeling nauseous. Stress and exhaustion made him feel like vomiting, but fortunately it didn't happen. Only tears dripped onto the white porcelain.</p><p>His phone vibrated, and the omega digged it out with shaky hands. Of course it was Seungcheol, who most probably woke up and saw his husband is nowhere around. Joshua didn't read the message, only glanced at the first part of it on the notification bar. He wanted to be mad at Seungcheol, but... He didn't know why he wasn't. Of course he was disappointed, embarrassed and hurt deep inside, but he didn't understand why there's no more harsh feelings towards his alpha. He just loved him so much that it blinded any possible negative feelings.</p><p>Joshua managed to calm down before he met his co-workers, who looked cheerful and excited for the trip. He immediately forced a fake smile on his face and joined them talking about their plans and expectations towards their company's Japanese branch they were heading to. The omega had to set aside his personal problems and focus on work.</p><p>Their flight to Nagoya went smoothly and Joshua managed to clear his mind after they checked in the hotel and had lunch in one of the nearby restaurants. They had the rest of the day to relax and sightsee. Joshua wasn't able to ignore his husband anymore, so he read those hundreds of messages the alpha left him. There were walls of text of apologies and questions if they landed safely and if he took everything.</p><p>&gt;Everything is okay. We've already checked in and went to eat something.&lt; Joshua answered shortly, not wanting to bring up the matter of last night. He wanted to forget and move on, at least when he was abroad and he was supposed to focus on work.</p><p>On Monday, after consultating his doctor what to do after he had unplanned sex and broke the rules concerning the therapy, he was assured to take his medicine as usual. They will see if it had an impact after his therapy is over. Of course he didn't tell the doctor the sex was unconsensual. It wouldn't change anything anyways.</p><p>The first days in Nagoya were the longest, as working in unfamiliar place slowed them down. The company's structure wasn't much different from theirs, but they still managed to share some tips during meetings.</p><p>Joshua stopped ignoring Seungcheol after a day or so. He really wanted to give him silent treatment for at least a week, but he didn't have as much strong will. At least, he had an opportunity to cut off from him for a while, being abroad. He didn't tell Jeonghan anything - he was used to share everything with him, but his love life was something to stay more private.</p><p>Joshua called Seungcheol and talked to him as usual, not bringing up any negative subjects. Yes, it'd be much more relieving to finally get it out of his head, but it wasn't something to talk about through calls. Seungcheol seemed nervous too when they had a few videocalls, constantly playing in with hands, scratching his head and avoiding eye contact. Joshua didn't blame him, as it was probably confusing as well for the alpha to lose control and violate their spouse like that. The omega knew that third parties would hate hearing him excuse his husband like that, but he couldn't help it. If only Joshua knew how to talk through Seungcheol's stubbornness...</p><p>The second week in Japan passed by quickly. They didn't even realize when they were supposed to pack and prepare for their trip back. Joshua was glad that he managed to heal and stop overthinking. He was afraid of facing his husband though. Running away was easy, but it was time to talk about him about that unfortunate night. He really hoped that Seungcheol took his pills regularly, as Joshua constantly reminded him about. If he did, then maybe they will be able to spend the alpha's rut together. The omega really hoped his own body was okay and he won't be forced to take medicine for another months. He missed his husband a lot - his caring and passionate Seungcheol, not a horny, disrespectful animal.</p><p>There was a sudden change in plans, and because few of his coworkers needed to come to work on next day to participate in an important project, they left Japan on Thursday evening instead of Friday morning. Joshua didn't say Seungcheol, he wanted to surprise him a little. He didn't want him to wait for him all prepared. He wanted to greet him spontaneously and talk.</p><p>After they landed back home safely, the omega quickly took his luggage and went to his car left on the airport's underground parking lot. His heart started beating like crazy, when he reached the familiar neighborhood. He was gone for only two weeks, but he felt like it was an eternity. His body still felt like an empty shell, without the ability to smell other and produce its own scent. Joshua never realized how much his omegan side meant to him. Lots of people didn't like their second gender, especially when it was assigned to be submissive and weak - he didn't like it as well in the beginning, but he grew to appreciate it as it is. It didn't stop him from anything. He loved his husband, his best friend and he wanted to love himself as well.</p><p>Joshua parked in his garage near their apartment. He was too exhausted and his hands were shaking, so he left the heavy luggage in the car for now. When he opened the door to his home, he saw unfamiliar pair of shoes in the doorway. Was somebody over?</p><p>He froze, hearing a low grunt.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>